Texting to Talk
by RavenclawRoyalWitch
Summary: The Avengers crew behind the scenes! Some unknown fangirl has snatched their phones! Now, she uploads their messages for fun! What will our funny hero team do next?
1. Chapter 1

**Tony** Heyy :)

**Loki** ;)

**Tony** What r u doing?

**Loki **Txting u

**Tony** lol

**Loki** lol

**Tony** 3

**Loki **lol what?

**Clint** Hi

**Tony** r u still in ur nest?

**Clint** im on a date with Natasha

**Clint** 3

**Natasha** lol what r u talking about?

**Clint **nothing

**Tony** lol hes lying

**Natasha ** what?

**Tony** he said ur ugly

**Loki** lol then he made a comment about ur weight that I won't repeat

**Tony** rofl

**Clint **LIES!

**Tony** lol don't deny it

**Loki** I have it saved on my phone

**Clint **why do u lie?

**Loki** facebook time!

**Clint** lol not funny

**Natasha** consider urself dumped

**Clint** U SHOULD NEVER BREAK UP BY PHONE!

**Loki** lol

**Tony** lol

**Thor** hi

**Tony **heyy

**Thor** can I ask u a question

**Tony **sure ;)

**Thor** what is under Fury's eyepatch?

**Tony** idk

**Loki **ditto :)

**Clint** CONSIDER YOURSELVES SHUNNED!

**Tony** so ur talking to us to tell us u wont talk to us?

**Loki** lame

**Thor** WHAT DID I DO?!

**Clint **except for thor :)

**Thor** :D

**Steve** JELLYBEANZZZZZ!

**Loki** lol what?

**Tony** THOSE WHERE MINE!

**Steve **JELLYBEANZZZZZZZ

**Tony** get back here spandex!

**Steve **lol, I thought I was spangly?

**Tony** spangly spandex

**Steve **do u have more jellybeanz?

**Tony** U ATE THEM ALL?!

**Steve **bruce did

**Bruce** NO ONE ACCUSES ME OF EATING JELLYBEANZ AND LIVES!

**Steve **dude chill

**Tony **WAIT LET ME GET POPCORN!

**Loki** oh no not again!

**Clint **payback time

**Tony **what?

**Clint **bruce

**Bruce **what

**Clint **POKE!

**Bruce** ARGHHH! I HAVE TO CHANGE MY NAME AGAIN!

**Tony **what

**Loki **I have a dentist app. bye now

**Thor **me too

**Tony **too mad I have perfect oral hygiene

**Clint** lol die

**Tony **what

**HULK** ALL DONE!

**Tony** oh shiz

**HULK- **_Bruce is temporarily changing into a giant green monster. By the time this automatic response finishes, the change will be complete. Nice knowing you._

**Tony** crap

**Clint **lol

**Natasha **good luck stark

**Tony** PEPPER HELP!

**HULK **SMASH

**Tony **crap

**Clint** lol

**Natasha **I have deja vu

**HULK** HOIHWIOEHOIWFHOEIHWOIFJKDH

**Tony** om nom nom nom nom nom

**Clint** what r u doing

**Tony** eating popcorn...good show here

**Clint** drat

**HULK **JOIEJwkjewioajfioJFEIofjwaoijOIJToitewjiofjeoiahgi ojsiogjaiojg

_Tony has left this conversation_

**Clint** COWARD

**Pepper** why is tony being chased by banner?

**Clint** idk

**Clint** ask bruce

**Clint **lol

**Clint **hi

**Clint** hello?

**Clint** :(

**Coulson** hi

**Clint **:D

**Coulson** bye

**Clint **:'(


	2. Chapter 2

_for Arianna :D_

**Tony** wanna get a pizza?

**Loki** no

**Tony **:(

**Thor** hi

**Fury** hello

**Tony** whats under ur eyepatch?

**Fury** lol what

**Tony** thor wants to know

**Fury **lol die in a hole

**Thor** D:

**Thor** jerk

**Thor **wheres clint?

**Tony** idk

**Clint** on a date with Natasha

**Tony** remember what happened last time?

**Clint** no not really

**Tony** dude see a doc

**Clint** at least me heart can beat alone

**Clint** without help

**Clint **from a glowing circle

**Clint **:D

**Tony** u will die lonely

**Clint** no I have Natasha

**Natasha** when this boat sinks i'll brave the waters

**Clint** lol what?

**Loki** lol looks like a drowning dude

**Tony** and & looks like a guy dragging his butt across the floor

**Thor** lol what

**Coulson** IT LOOKS LIKE UR MOM!

**Thor** I don't get it...

**Thor** :(

**Steve** I wanna go home

**Tony** shut up no one likes u

**Steve** fangirls think im hot

**Tony** lol nice try

**Steve** no really

**Loki** no they don't

**Tony** yeah, its me and Loki they like

**Loki** lol too true

**Tony** lol

**Thor** what about me

**Thor **I have good hair

**Thor **and muscles

**Loki** so?

**Thor** nevermind

**Tony** okay

**Teddybearmama **u guys r my heros!

**Tony** how did u get this number

**Teddybearmama** idk

**Steve** cut the cheese

**Tony** lol what

**Steve** that means get lost right

**Tony** no

**Steve** crap what did I say?

**Tony** pass gas

**Bruce** lololololololololololololololololololololololololo lolol ROFL

**Teddybearmama** I think ur handsome

**Bruce** gee thanks

**Teddybearmama** no not u

**Steve** see fangirls do like me

**Teddybearmama** in ur dreams

**Thor** u r among the many to fall for my curls :D

**Teddybearmama **id rather die

**Coulson** im honored

**Teddybearmama** ew that is gross

**Teddybearmama** plus ur bald

**Coulson** :(

**Tony** ok glad u like me but that was rude

**Tony** although true

**Coulson** im not completely bald

**Steve** yeah furys really bald

**Fury** I heard that

**Steve** shiz

**Teddybearmama** its a tie between tony loki and draco

**Loki** lol whos draco?

**Tony** yeah whos draco

**Teddybearmama **lol u never seen harry potter

**Loki** nope

**Tony** nope

**Steve** OH YEAH IM A POTTERHEAD!

**Tony** no ur a weirdo in a spangly spandex suit

**Thor** lol

**Teddybearmama** this is weird...

**Tony** Teddybearmama what do u mean?

**Loki** _Tony said _" Teddybearmama what do u mean?" yeah what he said

**Teddybearmama** lol

**Tony** r u a fangirl

**Teddybearmama** noooooooooooooooooo

**Steve** im detecting sarcasm

**Random Agent** yep, weve got a hit!

**Thor** whaaaaat?

**Coulson** k this is weir stalker

**Tony** she is gonna say no

**Teddybearmama** yeah im a stalker

**Tony** lol what?

**Teddybearmama** Robert downey jr

**Tony** STALKER!

**Teddybearmama** Sherlock holmes

**Tony** dude what? how did u know?

**Teddybearmama** google

**Tony** NO!

**Teddybearmama** lol ur kinda hot

**Tony** O.O

**Steve** what about me?

**Teddybearmama** lol buzz off

**Steve** cyberbully

**Teddybearmama **no im Arianna

**Tony** ur Arianna?

**Teddybearmama** oops yeah

**Tony** crap

**Coulson** well what now

**Fury** idk

**Loki** WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!?

**Teddybearmama **crap


	3. Chapter 3

**Tony** Dog goes woof!

**Thor** Cat goes meow!

**Coulson** Bird goes tweet!

**Thor** And mouse goes squeak!

**Steve** Cow goes moo!

**Bruce** Frog goes croak!

**Coulson** And the elephant goes toot!

**Tony** Duck say quack!

**Steve** And fish go blub!

**Thor** And the seal goes ow ow ow!

**Bruce** But there's one sound...

**Tony** That no one knows...

**Loki** WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

**Tony** RINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDING! RINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDING! RINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDIGN!

**Loki** WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

**Thor** WAPAPAPAPAPAPOW!WAPAPAPAPAPAPOW!WAPAPAPAPAPAPOW!

**Loki** WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

**Steve** HATEE HATEE HATEE HO! HATEE HATEE HATEE HO! HATEE HATEE HATEE HO!

**Coulson** JTOFF TOFF TOFF TOFF TOFF TOFF TOFF TOFF JTOFF TOFF TOFF TOFF TOFF TOFF TOFF TOFFJTOFF TOFF TOFF TOFF TOFF TOFF TOFF TOFF!

**Loki** WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

**Tony** Big blue eyes,

**Bruce** Pointy nose,

**Thor** Chasing mice,

**Steve** And digging holes!

**Natasha** Tiny paws,

**Fury** Up the hill,

**Tony** Suddenly you're standing still!

**Natasha** Your fur is red,

**Clint** So beautiful!

**Tony** Like an angel in disguise!

**Fury** But if you meet,

**Coulson** A friendly ho-orse!

**Clint** Will you communicate by:

**Bruce** Mo-o-o-o-orse?

**Thor** Mo-o-o-o-orse,

**Natasha** Mo-o-o-o-orse!

**Tony** How would you speak to that,

**Fury** Ho-o-o-o-orse!

**Thor** Ho-o-o-o-orse!

**Clint** Ho-o-o-o-orse!

**Loki** WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

**Tony** JACHACHACHACHACHACHOW! JACHACHACHACHACHAHCHACHOW! JACHACHACHACHACHACHACHOW!

**Loki** WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

**Fury **FRAKAKAKAKAKOW! FRAKAKAKAKAKOW! FRAKAKAKAKAKO!

**Loki** WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

**Thor** A-HEEAHEEAHEEAHEE-HEE! A-HEEAHEEAHEEAHEE-HEE! A-HEEAHEEAHEEAHEE-HEE!

**Loki** WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

**Tony** A-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO! A-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO!

**Loki** WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

**Thor **The secret of the fox!

**Fury **Ancient mystery!

**Natasha **Somewhere deep in the woods!

**Clint **I know you're hiding!

**Bruce** What is your sound?

**Steve **Will we ever know?

**Natasha **Will always be a mystery

**Loki **What do you say?

**Loki **You're my guardian angel!

**Thor **Hiding in the woods!

**Fury **What is your sound?

**Tony **Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do

**Loki **Will we ever know?

**Tony **Bay-budabud-dum-bam

**Loki **I want to...

**Tony **Mama-dum-day-do

**Loki **I want to...

**Loki **I want to know!

**Tony **Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do

**Teddybearmama** kill me now


End file.
